warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Erin Hunter Chat 3
On May 12, 2007, members of Wands and Worlds had the privilege of chatting with the three people behind the Warriors series: editor and series creator Vicky Holmes, and authors Kate Cary and Cherith Baldry, who write under the pseudonym Erin Hunter. This transcript was edited to remove a lot of extra chatter. It was also rearranged so that if more than one author answered the same question, their answers appear together. Keep in mind that in general they didn't have a chance to see each others' answers before giving their own, so in some cases answers overlap. Information Revealed On the Characters ThunderClan *Graystripe and Millie will be having kits. *Leafpool's name was a reference to Spottedleaf. *Cherith recalls that Larchkit is male. **False: Larchkit is a she-cat *Cinderpaw is indeed a reincarnation of Cinderpelt. *Bluestar and Oakheart fell out of love after she gave up her kits, and both Goldenflower and Sasha truly loved Tigerstar. *The reason for Jaypaw being born blind was genetic. *Jaypaw's ability to see in dreams is part of his power. *Cinderpelt was in love with Firestar. *Longtail's blindness was caused by an infection from a scratch left by a rabbit. *Cinderpaw is actually Cinderpelt, but very much her own cat, too. *Snowkit was killed to give Speckletail an extra nudge to move into the elders' den. WindClan *Crowfeather took Nightcloud as a mate to prove his loyalty. He loves Leafpool but his love for Feathertail remains deeply in his heart. *Crowfeather does love Nightcloud a little, but not as much as Leafpool. ShadowClan *Rowanclaw is Tawnypelt's mate. *The wound Scourge gave Tigerstar was too severe for even StarClan to heal. *Tigerstar did indeed receive nine lives from StarClan. *Smokepaw accidentally stayed in the allegiances and became a warrior. *Toadkit, Marshkit, and Applekit are most likely still around. *Runningnose's prediction of a glorious future for ShadowClan was fulfilled when Tigerstar became leader. BloodClan *Bone died in the battle with BloodClan. *Scourge isn't in the Dark Forest. Cats Outside of Clans *Ravenpaw will never be a warrior. *Vicky thinks Crag would be leader if Stoneteller died. **True: Crag becomes the next Stoneteller in Sign of the Moon Other Information The Books *Vicky is currently working on a series about bears titled Seekers, the first book of which will be released Summer 2008. *Ravenpaw will appear in the third book of Graystripe's manga. *The second book of The Power of Three will be titled Dark River. *There will be a fourth series of books. *The reason Stormfur and Brook left the Tribe will be revealed in the third book of The Power of Three. *There will be a special edition about Bluestar. *Vicky thinks that Dark River will be released in October 2007. **False: Dark River was released in December 2007. *The third book of The Power of Three will be titled Outcast. *There will be a full-color illustrated book called Cats of the Clans and at least two more special editions. *''Firestar's Quest'' will be gold-colored. *There will be a female villain in the series. *There won't be any more Warriors series after the fourth. **False - plans are in for a fifth series *The cat who tells Firestar the prophecy of the Three will be in Firestar's Quest. *LionClan, TigerClan, and LeopardClan will be in Secrets of the Clans. Clan Life *The Dark Forest is called the Place of No Stars. *StarClan cats don't age. *Whitecough and greencough are like a cough and pneumonia, respectively. *Once a cat reaches StarClan, they can't be reincarnated. *StarClan and the Tribe of Endless Hunting will never meet. *The pawprints at the Moonpool were left by ancient cats. *Other animals would not see StarClan if they drank from the Moonpool. *One dropped idea was a leader for StarClan. Warriors *At the time of the chat, about five years passed during the books. *There have been offers for a Warriors movie, but not by any big companies. *If there was a Warriors movie, it would be computer animation. *All of the cats who were apprentices at the time of the chat had their warrior names decided. The Authors *Cherith's favorite shippings are Leafpool/Crowfeather, Brambleclaw/Squirrelflight, and Dustpelt/Ferncloud, Kate's Leafpool/Crowfeather, and Vicky's Brambleclaw/Squirrelflight, Dustpelt/Ferncloud, Brackenfur/Sorreltail, Leafpool/Crowfeather, Cloudtail/Brightheart, and Firestar/Sandstorm. *Kate's favorite cats are Yellowfang, Graystripe, and Jaypaw. *Kate's favorite book to write was Dark River. *It takes Vicky about a month to come up with storylines for the books, and about a week to go through the drafts. *Vicky thinks it would be a nice idea if Ravenpaw was Goldenflower's kit, but isn't sure if it is canon, as Into the Wild was intended to be a single book. *Vicky loves all of Squirrelflight's kits, but especially the one who will be evil, Kate's is Jaypaw, and Cherith's is Lionpaw. *Cherith's favorite color is blue-green *Cherith's favorite characters are Leafpool, Brambleclaw, and Dustpelt. *Cherith wrote Firestar's Quest. *Kate's favorite villain is Tigerstar, and Cherith's is Hawkfrost. *Kate's favorite warrior name is Birchfall, and Cherith's is Brightheart. *Cherith's favorite perspectives to write from were Squirrelflight's and Leafpool's. *Kate's least favorite death to write was Yellowfang's's, and Cherith's favorite and least favorite were Darkstripe's and Feathertail's, respectively. *Cherith thinks Ravenwing would be a good warrior name for Ravenpaw. *If Kate could be married to a Clan cat, it would be Graystripe, and Cherith; Brambleclaw. *Kate wrote the first two books in the Power of Three, and Cherith will be writing the third. *Kate and Cherith normally write for about six hours a day. *Cherith's favorite Clan is ThunderClan *It was hard for Kate to write Jaypaw's point of view in the Power of Three series, but easier than writing Hollypaw's or Lionpaw's. External Links *[http://www.wandsandworlds.com/community/node/884 The transcript at Wands and Worlds] Category:Erin Hunter Chat